


Breathless Brat

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, dom!Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader's been a tease. Time for midnight retribution.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Breathless Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. There was going to be more smut (the actual denials) but after looking at a blank page and writing about 100 words of bad prose, I’ll save that for a later date. Enjoy this teasing tid-bit!

The stairs bit into your hips, but that was nothing against the onslaught of pleasure being thrust into you. Kenny had nearly tackled you to the floor the second he got home. It didn’t matter that it was past midnight, almost morning. Passion knows no hour. He ravished your throat and chest with kisses and love bites moving you up one step or two. Up a few more as he undressed the both of you. Then he flipped you at the first landing so he could fill you in a thrust, with nowhere to go. 

His grip on your hips pulled you back to meet his hungry pace. 

Life on the road was rough. The distance between you for weeks at a time made for… active phone calls. Toys, fingers, whatever Kenny told you to use. And you always whined at the end of the calls, “it’s not enough. It’s nothing like the real thing.”

Now you had the real thing. And it was fucking you into oblivion.

A particularly hard thrust made your scream bounce off the hardwood. 

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Kenny yanked your head back by your hair. “Is this it? My cock spearing you open, filling you up like no toy ever could?”

You risked a laugh. “Couldn’t we at least have made it to the bed?”

“All that teasing you sent me while I was in the airport, and you thought we’d make it to the bed? Do you know me at all? Of course you do.” He stopped moving, leaving his cock to twitch against your walls while he growled in your ear, “you know just how to rile me up. How to set my teeth on edge with so much need for your pussy that I can’t see straight.”

Another laugh you’d regret. “And you usually call me the bitch in heat-” Your airway was suddenly cut off. Can’t be a brat if you can’t breathe. 

“I am going to fuck you how I like, Y/N. Because you’re mine… and because you’ve pushed several too many of my buttons recently. By the time the sun comes up, you will not have cum once. And I will have filled you, covered you, tasted you as many times as I wanted. Because tonight I’m in charge. And no amount of quips or pleading is going to make me stop.”

He gasped as your walls clamped on his cock.

“Good to know you’re on board. Let’s begin.”


End file.
